Ice and fairies
by Radji
Summary: Tout le monde peut avoir une seconde chance, même lui. Envoyé sur Earthland pour rectifier ses fautes, il deviendra ce qu'il n'a jamais peu être: Un camarade, un homme libre... et contre toutes attentes, obtiendra ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginer avoir: Une famille. warning: fem!Haku
1. Chapter 1

**Ice and Fairies**

**Tout le monde a le droit à une nouvelle chance. Même ceux aux mains tâchées de sang. Pour ceux-là, c'est la chance inespérée de racheter leurs crimes et leur rédemption. **

Il ne voyait rien. Il ne percevait rien. Les ténèbres le submergeaient. Seul dans l'éther raisonnait les dernières paroles qu'il eu prononcé dans le monde des vivants...

_Il gisait au sol. Son corps brisé. Il cracha le kunai ensanglanté qu'il tenait entre ses dents. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, peu à peu. Mais il s'en fichait. L'autre nabot était mort. Il ne regrettait plus rien. Mais...il devait la voir. Il devait voir une dernière fois son visage _

_« Tout est finit alors...Kakashi... »_

_« Oui. »_

_« ...Kakashi...Peux-tu...m'accorder... une faveur ? »_

_« ...Je t'écoutes. »_

_« Je veux voir... son visage... »_

_« ...Oui, oui bien sûre. » _

_Le ninja copieur se pencha, puis le porta. Il vit la neige tombait._

_« Haku...Tu pleures ? »_

_Kakashi le déposa auprès du corps sans vie de Haku. Il remercia le jonin et regarda le visage inerte de l'adolescente qui resta à ses cotés jusqu'au bout._

_Lentement, il bougea son bras, la douleur engourdissant ses muscles. Et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il se remémora de la petite fille qu'il trouva dans la rue, qu'il avait élevée et entrainée. Sa main atteignit son visage. Il essuya un peu du sang sur sa joue. Les larmes finirent par couler._

_« Tu...as...toujours était là... à mes cotés. Mais... même si... je finirai probablement en enfer... »_

_Il lutta pour prononcer le reste._

_« Haku... j'aimerai... aller... là où tu iras. »_

_Un flocon de neige tomba sur l'œil d'Haku, coulant sur sa joue tel une larme._

_« Mon seul ...regret... est de ne pas... m'être rendu compte plus tôt... pardon... et... merci... pour tout... »_

_La larme de neige atteignit sa main._

_« Adieu... ma fille... »_

Et maintenant ? Il ouvrit les yeux. L'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant ne ressemblait à rien. Juste du vide, et lumineux avec ça.

« Tu es bien négatif, mon enfant... »Dit une voix angélique.

Il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à face avec la silhouette d'une petite fille nimbée de lumière. Elle le regarda de grands yeux saphir.

« Ton âme n'est plus aussi corrompue qu'elle ne fût autrefois... » Continua la fille.

Zabuza, maintenant parfaitement conscient, observa avec curiosité l'enfant.

« Tout le monde a droit a une seconde chance, Zabuza Momochi. Tu as des actes manqués à rattraper. »

Elle le fixa, droit dans les yeux.

« Ton regret et ton changement de cœur ne te sauveront pas. Personne dans ton cas ne peut être sauvé par ça. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Le seul chemin possible, Zabuza, est celui de la rédemption. »

Il la regarda sans savoir quoi dire, comme incertain de ce qu'il fallait penser. La rédemption ? Comment pouvait-il se racheter, pour commencer ? Pouvait-il racheter les vies qu'il avait prises ? La vie de celle qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui...

« Si la chance t'était donnée de réparer tes erreurs et de vivre une nouvelle vie, dans un autre monde, de revoir celle que tu as perdue...accepterais-tu ? » Le questionna-t-elle

...

« Un autre monde ?.. » Dit-il « Comme si une telle chose existait. » ria-t-il amèrement.

Une secousse ébranla l'espace autour de lui, l'air crépita d'énergie.

« **Douterais-tu de moi ?** » La voix autrefois angélique de la fille prit un ton dur et sévère, amplifiée par la puissance irradiant l'être de lumière.

« **Acceptes-tu, Zabuza ?** » Demanda-t-elle encore une fois, plus pressante.

Zabuza était paralysé par la présence de la fille. Étai-ce cela ou considérait-il vraiment cette option ? Encore se met-il à sérieusement y réfléchir.

Aussi absurde que tout cela paraissait être, il n'avait qu'un seul désir : avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de revoir celle qu'il appelait sa fille. Tout dans sa situation lui hurlait qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il était cinglé.

Mais là encore, il n'était pas réputé pour être sain d'esprit.

« ...Oui. Je suis peut-être fou ou je ne sais quoi, mais j'accepte. »

La fille sourit.

« Tu seras envoyé dans un monde appelé Earthland. Ce monde, à l'instar du sien, comptes des individus particuliers pouvant utilisait une énergie leur conférant de grands pouvoirs. Cette énergie est la magie, et elle très différente du chakra. Tu devras apprendre à connaître ce monde par toi-même. » Expliqua-t-elle, tandis que Zabuza commença à s'évaporer.

« Une dernière chose... » Annonça-t-elle, alors le corps de Zabuza s'était déjà évaporé jusqu'à la taille « Saches que tu reverra Haku. » Les yeux de Zabuza s'écarquillèrent « Mais tu dois savoir que si tu la revoie, elle ne se souviendra de rien, pas même de toi. Et ce pour une bonne raison. » Dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Quand ? Quand !? Dit le moi !... »

« Ah-ha-ha ! En temps et en heure, mon enfant. Bon voyage ! » Chantonna-t-elle, en disparaissant.

Zabuza resta seul, son corps finissant de se disperser.

« Si l'on m'avait dit que Kami aurait cette apparence... » Ria-t-il, avant de totalement se dissoudre dans l'éther.

:

:

Il ne faisait pas bon d'être dehors en plein blizzard dans la partie nord d'Earthland, dans les montagnes. D'abord parce qu'il faisait froid, et aussi à cause de la présence de vulcans qui eux, n'était pas incommodés par ledit froid polaire.

« Rah ! »

À peine audible dans le vent, un cri de frustration retentit, la source de ce cri actuellement en train d'avancer péniblement dans la neige. Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'environ une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs et étrangement dénué de sourcils. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir sans manches, d'un treillis au camouflage noir, gris et blanc, de sandales et de tissus noir autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles.

« Génial ! Absolument génial ! » Cria-t-il. Zabuza Momochi, fraîchement expédié sur Earthland, exprimait son ressentit le plus primal.

« Non seulement je suis de nouveau un gamin, mais en plus je suis là, au milieu de nul part et de la neige ! Quoi rêver de plus !? » Maugréa-t-il.

La réponse à sa question/exaspération vint sous la forme d'un vulcan qui atterrit soudainement devant lui.

« Hou ! Manger gamin ! Manger ! » Déclara le primate.

« Pas aujourd'hui, macaque. »

Le vulcan tenta d'écraser Zabuza, qui parvint à esquiver de justesse. Le froid l'engourdissait et il n'avait plus la même masse musculaire que lorsqu'il était adulte. Jurant intérieurement, Zabuza continua à esquiver les attaques du vulcan, mais la fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Il évita un crochet du primate et en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de talon sous la mâchoire. L'attaque se révéla sans effet, car le vulcan lui attrapa la cheville et le balança sur une paroi rocheuse.

Sonné, Zabuza lutta pour rester debout. Des stalactites tombèrent à coté de lui, manquant de l'empaler.

Il se saisis d'un des pics de glace, ses yeux n'exprimant que rage incontrôlée et envie de meurtres. Il avait survécu à plus de vingt de carrière shinobi, affronté Yagura le quatrième Mizukage, déjoué les hunter-nins de Kiri. Ce n'était pas un stupide primate des montagnes qui le tuera !

« Amène-toi ! » Rugit-il au vulcan.

:

:

Ur Milkovich changea le linge humide sur le front du garçon que les villageois avaient trouvé dans la neige un jour auparavant. D'après eux, le garçon avait été trouvé dans la neige, couvert de blessures, en sang, et à peine vivant. Apparemment, il avait été attaqué par un vulcan. Et avait gagné la confrontation, qui a dût être violente, à en juger les traces de luttes et le pieu de glace enfoncé dans la poitrine du primate.

Vaincre un vulcan sans magie relevait du courage pour un adulte, mais pour un enfant, c'était de la pure démence.

Sans compter que le garçon semblait être du même âge qu'Ur. Même elle qui savait utiliser la magie ne se serait pas risquée à se mesurée seule à un vulcan.

Elle allait préparer de quoi manger quand elle entendit le garçon grogner. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour. »

Le garçon se retourna vivement vers elle, la scrutant d'un regard méfiant.

« Tu revient de loin, tu sais. » Lui dit Ur « Vu ton état, je pensais tu resterai inconscient encore quelques jours. »

Elle eu pour seul réponse un autre grognement, suivit d'une grimace de douleur lorsque le garçon se força en position assise.

« Hé, doucement ! Tu es blessé je te rappel ! »

Faisant outre les protestations d'Ur, le garçon se leva péniblement.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ur resta sur ses gardes. Même si son interlocuteur semblait avoir son âge, il avait été capable de tuer un vulcan à mains nues ou presque, et représentait ainsi une menace potentiel.

« Tu es dans un village des montagnes. On t'a retrouvé à moitié mort dans la neige. Tu te souviens ? »

« Oui. Le macaque a essayé de me faire la peau. »

Il s'écoula soudain sur le lit, arrachant un cri de surprise à Ur qui arriva à ses cotés, s'assurant que ses blessures ne s'étaient pas rouvertes.

« Au fait... » Dit-elle « Moi c'est Ur, Ur Milkovich. »

« ...Zabuza. Zabuza Momochi. » Répondit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ur sourit.

« Ravie de te connaître. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. Second chapitre de ****Ice and Fairies** **dans les bacs ! Je tiens juste à prévenir que l'histoire respectera autant que possible le déroulement des évènements du canon. Quelques OC, des pouvoirs qui déchirent, des épées, des sorts, des destructions de biens publiques à gogo... Que du bonheur ! Allez, c'est parti. Et au fait, le passé de Ur, ainsi que le village où elle et Zabuza résident actuellement est inventé.**

**Ice and Fairies**

**Chapitre 2 : Le glaçon, la brute et le vulcain.**

Dans la fraicheur de la matinée pas si calme des montagnes enneigées, un garçon de (retour à) l'âge de 11 ans s'adonnait à sa torture...à son entraînement quotidien. Son nom : Zabuza Momochi. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa "renaissance", et il avait passé une bonne partie de ce temps pour discrètement se renseigner sur le nouveau monde dans lequel il avait échoué. Ce monde s'appelait Earthland. La principale différence entre ce monde et les nations élémentaires était évidemment la géographie. Earthland était divisé en pays/continents, qui étaient le plus souvent des monarchies dont le système était sensiblement différent de celui des daimyos des pays élémentaires. Ensuite, ce monde était apparemment baigné d'une source d'énergie connue sous le nom de magie. La magie ressemblait au chakra sous plusieurs aspects, le premier étant que tout le monde en possédait. Mais tout le monde ne savait pas s'en servir. Pour l'utiliser, il fallait suivre un entrainement adéquat. Ceux qui suivaient cet entrainement et savaient utiliser la magie étaient communément appelés mages. Zabuza fût bluffé par les centaines de magies différentes qui existait dans ce monde, les affinités élémentaires et les différents kekkei genkai de son monde d'origine faisaient pâle figure devant une telle diversité. L'autre similarité était que les mages, pour la très grande majorité, se réunissaient en organisations pour pouvoir répondre plus efficacement aux demandes de leurs nombreux clients, qui se manifestaient sous formes de quêtes, ou jobs. Ces organisations étaient les guildes. Tout comme les villages cachés, chaque guilde avait son identité propre, ses différents rangs de mages, allant de D-class, désignant les mages les plus jeunes, inexpérimentés, et en général les plus jeunes, à S-class, désignant l'élite des mages. Les maîtres de guildes, qui lui rappelaient beaucoup les kage de son monde, étaient généralement les mages les plus forts ou les plus expérimentés de chaque guilde. Voir les deux. En général, chaque grande ville possédait sa guilde, qui contribuait à bâtir son identité. Rien qu'à Fiore, le pays où il était, se trouvait des dizaines de guildes, avec cependant seulement quelques unes qui sortaient du lot. Quatro Cerberus, dont les membres faisaient surtout pensé à un gang de loulous et de rockabillies, Mermaid heel, composé uniquement de femmes, Blue Pegasus... quoi dire de plus ? Flippant. Il y avait aussi Phantom Lord, une des guildes les plus puissantes et riches, mais aussi réputée pour la brutalité de ses membres. Et enfin Fairy Tail. Cette guilde en particulier avait retenu son attention, au vu des très nombreuses rumeurs circulant à son propos. Cette guilde, considérée par beaucoup comme assez minable, ne comportait pour l'heure actuellement que deux mages de rang S, mais présentait un ratio de missions réussies assez impressionnant, preuve que la guilde était active et en pleine expansion. L'autre point qui avait attiré son attention était le maître Makarov Dreyar, l'un des dix mages sacrés. Autrement dit, l'un des dix individus les plus puissants de tout le pays. Et ce détail là était bien trop important pour être ignoré. Bien sûre, le jeune maître de Phantom lord était lui aussi un des dix, mais Phantom Lord n'évoluait pas aussi rapidement que Fairy Tail.

Zabuza agrippa un gros rocher encore recouvert de neige et commença à le soulever au-dessus de sa tête. Son objectif était, avant de commencer à apprendre la magie, à retrouver un tant soi peu de forme physique... selon ses critères, bien entendu. Adulte, il était capable de manier aisément kubikiribōchō, un sabre de prés de 50 kg, comme s'il s'agissait d'une allumette. Il avait maintes fois entendu les habitants du village où il résidait prétendre que la plupart des mages étaient faibles au corps à corps. Si c'est le cas, alors il prouvera qu'un mage peut aussi être un expert du combat rapproché. Sa très bonne connaissance des arts martiaux lui sera utile plus tard. Il laissa le rocher tomber après quelques centaines de soulevés, puis entrepris de réaliser des pompes, sur le pouce de sa main gauche.

«...545...546...547...548...549... »

« Zabuza ! »

Zabuza soupira. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre appartenait à Ur Milkovich, 10 ans, qui pour lui compilait à la fois les rôles de nounou chiante, de partenaire d'entraînement et de plus grosse douleur dans le bas de son dos de ces derniers mois. S'il y avait une chose que Zabuza n'aimait vraiment pas, c'était les morveuses dans le genre d'Ur. Certes, il était reconnaissant envers la fille pour l'avoir hébergé et soigné, mais il ne supportait l'attitude je-sais-tout de la jeune magicienne. Ça, compilé avec son caractère garçon manqué et sa manie d'envoyé des rafales de sorts et de couteaux de cuisine sur l'objet de ses frustrations, contribuait à placer Ur à la fois dans l'estime de Zabuza, et sa liste noire. Un mot définissait bien leur relation : rivalité mortelle. Ou bien "amour fougueux" comme dirait l'entraineur d'Ur, propos instantanément démenti par les deux enfants. "C'est dégueulasse rien que d'y penser ! " rajouteraient-ils, et c'était l'un des rares sujets sur lequel les deux étaient d'accord.

Zabuza arrêta ses pompes. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Maître Free veut nous voir, alors ramènes tes fesses, dents-de-requins. » répondit Ur, sa voix donnant l'impression qu'elle faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas user d'insultes plus provocantes.

« Pff, j'arrives, planche-à-pain. » Grogna Zabuza. Cela lui valut un coup de latte.

« Ta gueule ! J'ai que 10 ans, mes seins ont une taille normale pour mon âge ! » Gronda/Hurla Ur.

« Et à 10 ans, on ne parles pas de son corps de la sorte. » rétorqua Zabuza

« C'est toi qui a commencé sur le sujet, espèce de sagouin ! »

« La ferme gamine. Je suis plus vieux, je peut me le permettre.»

« T'as qu'un an de plus que moi seulement ! »

« _Ça, c'est ce que tu crois..._ » Pensa l'ancien épéiste. Dans la tête, il était encore un homme de 29 ans. (_AN : j'ignore son âge.)_

« Sans sourcils ! » Cria Ur.

« Bêcheuse. » Répondit Zabuza.

« Macho. »

« Naine. »

« Péquor. »

« Frigide. »

« Pervers. »

« Demi-portion. »

« Antisocial. »

Zabuza ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à redire sur le fait que les interactions sociales n'étaient pas vraiment son point fort. Ur quand à elle soupira profondément. Ce garçon était... une douleur immense dans sa partie la plus basse de son dos, pour rester polie. Rustre, brutal, antisociale, grossier, suicidaire... la liste des qualificatifs qu'elle avait établie pour le définir était longue. Très longue. Trop longue. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune conscience pour le bien-être de son état physique, était impulsif, et se débrouiller toujours pour la tournée en bourrique. Une vraie plaie. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était...

« Hey, les amoureux, ramenez-vous, que l'on puisse commencer ! »

...C'était ça. Free Gost, mage de rang S, son tuteur depuis la mort de ses parents, son instructeur en magie... et récemment le plus grand supporteur de son "amour" pour Zabuza. La blague.

Free est devenu le tuteur d'Ur lorsque ses parents moururent de la main de Girvrens, des démons des glaces. Ur n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque. Free était un mage très réputé dans les régions nordiques, ses compétences en magies **Ice-make** et **Take-over : Wolf soul** étaient reconnues dans tout Fiore. Homme de très grande taille et à la musculature développée, Free imposait le respect, ses capacités n'avaient plus besoins d'être remises en question... Tout irait pour le mieux s'il n'était pas un peu con sur les bords et n'avait pas un petit penchant pour la destruction de biens publique.

Free observa les deux enfants s'avancer dans sa direction, tout deux maugréant sous leurs barbes. Ur a toujours était un plaisir à entrainée pour le S-classe, mais ce garçon, Zabuza, était un cadeau du ciel. Résistant, fort physiquement, un potentiel magique immense... Il était le partenaire d'entrainement rêvé pour Ur. Sans compter qu'ils étaient si faciles à taquiner...Après plus de 31 ans de vie, free était devenu un expert en la matière et il ne s'en privait pas. Ah, que c'était beau la jeunesse. Et puis, pour lui, il était évident que Zabuza et Ur étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se détestaient tellement que ça sautait aux yeux... Non ?

« Ok les morveux, aujourd'hui on va commencer doucement. Vous allez m'faire le parcours habituel et je vous veux de retour dans une heure. C'est clair !? »

Les deux enfants eurent un sourire satisfait. Le "parcours" était leur épreuve favorite. Celui-ci consistait en une course à travers les montagnes enneigées, en plein dans le territoire des prédateurs, en sous-vêtements, et seulement équipé de leur magie et leur force physique. Le but ? Achever le parcours. Les moyens ? Tout ceux que l'on juge adéquat, et cela inclus s'en prendre à son partenaire. Cette épreuve était l'occasion pour eux de régler leurs différents et à la fois passer leurs nerfs sur les divers fauves et autres bestiaux des montagnes. Zabuza, malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas encore se servir de la magie, tenait tête à Ur la plupart du temps, bien qu'à la fin, elle gagnait, généralement.

« Hai, Free-sensei ! » S'exclamèrent les deux enfants à l'unisson. Puis, ils se déshabillèrent, ne gardant que leurs sous-vêtements, et sprintèrent en direction des montagnes. Free, ricanant, ramassa leurs vêtements. Ces deux-là iront loin. Et si ses estimations sont exactes, ils feront S-classe avant d'atteindre l'âge de 20 ans. Enfin, ce sera s'ils survivent à son entrainement.

La neige volait en tout sens autour des deux enfants déchainés. Ils étaient tombés sur une meute de loups géants, qui avaient décidés de faire d'eux leurs dîner. Les enfants n'étaient pas d'accords.

« Dégages, sac à puces ! » Zabuza asséna le plat de son pied dans la face d'un loup qui essayait de le mordre. L'animal de la taille d'un cheval valdingua et s'écrasa dans la neige non loin.

« Couché ! » Ur congela un autre canidé d'un sort de glace. « Ça fait dix loups, sans-sourcils ! » Nargua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Zabuza ne répondit rien. Il empoigna la queue d'un infortuné prédateur et s'en servit comme d'une matraque pour assommer cinq loups d'un seul coup.

« Quinze. » répondit-il renvoyant le sourire, bien que dans son cas, cela s'accompagna de ses dents anormalement pointues. Grommelant, Ur prépara un autre sort.

« **Ice-make : Lion's den !** » Une dizaine d'immenses lions de glace prirent vie et s'animèrent, se jetant sur les loups en rugissant. Concentrée sur son sort, Ur ne remarqua pas le loup qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur elle, dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fût pour découvrir le canidé géant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« URYAAAAH ! » Zabuza enfonça son poing dans la gueule du loup, arrachant plusieurs dents au prédateur sous la violence du coup. Ur, encore sous le choc d'avoir frôler la mort, ne bougea pas, regardant Zabuza les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout planche à pain ?! Ne baisse pas ta garde ! » Lui cria-t-il, la faisant ainsi revenir à la réalité. Ur murmura un rapide "merci" et se mit dos à dos avec Zabuza. Les deux enfants étaient encerclés. Il restait une bonne vingtaine de loups, et ils étaient tout les deux épuisés. Zabuza repéra un loup en particulier : celui-ci était bien plus gros que les autres, et arborait de nombreuses cicatrices. Le chef de la meute.

« Ur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Écoutes-moi bien, je ne le répèterai pas. Au moment où je te le dirai, tu vas utiliser ton sort le plus puissant et tu forceras le passage. Je m'occupe du chef. »

Les yeux de Ur s'écarquillèrent. « T'es malade ? C'est hors de question ! Tu vas te faire massacrer ! »

« Fait-moi confiance. »

« Non ! T'es complètement dingue ! »

« À trois... »

« Zabuza... »

« Un. »

« Zabuza, arrêtes-ça ! »

« Deux. »

« ZABUZA ! »

« TROIS ! »

Ur n'avait pas le choix. Elle concentra sa magie et jeta son sort : « **Ice-make : Rising Needles Field !** » Les loups prient dans le champ furent assaillis par des centaines d'aiguilles de glaces surgissant du sol, prêtes à percer tout ce qui se trouvait dans leur chemin. La fourrure épaisse et plus résistante que l'acier des loups géants les sauva de l'empalement, mais ils furent tout de même brutalement écartés de la route de Ur, qui sprinta immédiatement vers le versant de la montagne. « Le con. Le con. Le con. Le con. Le CON ! » Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant. Les loups se désintéressèrent d'elle pour se concentrer sur Zabuza, comme elle le craignait.

« Tiens bon, sans-sourcils, je reviens. » Pensa-t-elle en traçant dans la neige.

Zabuza resta droit, immobile dans la neige. De la vapeur s'échappait de son corps presque nu, surchauffé par l'effort et l'excitation. Les yeux fermés, il devina autour de lui ce qui restait de la meute des prédateurs géant qui tournait autour de lui, à une distance respectable, anticipant l'extrême violence de l'affrontement qui allait bientôt suivre. En face de l'ex-épéiste, se trouvait le loup le plus vieux, le plus grand, et le plus expérimenté de la meute. Le mâle Alpha. Celui-ci regardait Zabuza non pas avec pas avec l'avidité due à l'optique d'un repas, mais avec la détermination d'éliminer une menace pour sa meute et APRÈS le manger. Et ça c'était le genre de regard qui avait le don de faire bouillir le guerrier sanguinaire à l'intérieur de l'ex-épéiste. Être considéré comme une menace. Signifiant que l'adversaire sera sans pitié. Il adorait ça.

Zabuza respira fortement. Il fixa le loup géant avec ses propres yeux de tueur. Il était l'être le plus vicieux, le plus méchant, le plus balaise et surtout le plus violent des environs, pas le loup. Il était le prédateur, et certainement pas le loup.

« Tu me crains, pas vrai ? »

Un grondement lui répondit.

« Crains-moi. Hais-moi. Ai peur. Je ne suis pas piéger ici avec vous. » Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, froissés d'une rage prédatrice. Il réclamait du sang.

« **Vous** êtes piégés avec **MOI **! » Rugit-il. Une expression de réjouissance démente, il se jeta sur le loup, ses traits promettant violence.

Zabuza reprit conscience en grognant. Il tenta de bouger les bras, mais il n'y arriva pas.

« Cesse de bouger et repose-toi, sans-sourcils. » lui ordonna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il tourna la tête, un air blasé sur le visage, en direction d'Ur, qui le fixait d'un regard plein de reproches.

« Tu sais que t'as failli mourir ? »

« Tu sais que tu m'enmerde ? »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce après qu'Ur prit soin de répliquer par un coup de latte au garçon alité.

« Pourquoi ? » Fit la voix étrangement timide d'Ur.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda Zabuza.

« Pourquoi avoir prit de tels risques ? Pourquoi risquer la mort pour me permettre de m'en sortir ?...Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si toi et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde, on en est même à des années lumières. Alors oui, pourquoi ?... Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie comme ça ? »

Zabuza la regarda. L'espace d'un instant, cru entrapercevoir ce qu'elle pourrait interpréter comme... du regret ?

« J'ai commit ...une négligence... » Commença-t-il, incertain si il devait vraiment en parler. « ... je me suis rendu compte trop tard... de la valeur que certaines personne pouvaient avoir dans ma vie. J'ai été stupide... et ça m'a coûté une vie. » Zabuza ferma les yeux. « La personne dont j'étais le plus proche est morte... à cause de ma bêtise. »

Ur l'écoutait attentivement. Elle découvrait une partie de Zabuza qu'elle ignorait complétement. Elle se rendit compte que, malgré son air arrogant, froid et brutal, le garçon qu'elle côtoyait depuis plusieurs mois... n'étais pas pour le moins profondément humain.

Zabuza rouvrit les yeux et regarda dans ceux d'Ur, qui, inconsciemment, se mit à rosir des joues. Dans son regard se lisait une détermination inébranlable.

« Je me suis jurer... de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur. Quitte à ce que cela me coûte un bras, une jambe, ma vie, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un d'important mourir à ma place. » Finit-il avec une ferme résolution.

À ce niveau-là de la conversation, Ur ne savait plus très bien quoi dire. « Donc... Si je comprends bien... Je fais partis de ces personnes ? »

Zabuza haussa les épaules. « Une manière comme une autre de le dire, ouais. » dit-il, d'une façon je-m'en-foutiste.

Ur gonfla ses joues de frustration. Bien sûre ! Il fallait absolument qu'il rajoute quelque chose dans ce genre-là !

Ur s'apprêta à quitter la chambre afin de laisser Zabuza se reposer mais s'arrêta au seuil de la porte. Elle finit par se retourner, s'avança vers Zabuza et à l'extrême confusion de l'ex-épéiste... déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

« Remet-toi bien... » Chuchota-t-elle, les joues écarlates, avant d'ajouter « Mais si jamais tu me refait un coup pareil, je te congèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois même plus capable de sentir doigts de pieds. » Et là dessus, elle sortit.

...

...

...

...

« Je rêves où elle viens de m'embrasser ?! »

**Ice and fairies chapitre 2, fin !**


End file.
